Lasers are used in a variety of medical procedures, such as treatment of kidney stones and benign prostatic hyperplasia, for example. In some such medical procedures it is advantageous to utilize an optical fiber that delivers the laser or electromagnetic radiation at an angle rather than along the axis of the optical fiber. Such fibers are commonly referred to as side-firing lasers. Typical side-firing lasers use reflection, such as internal reflection, to direct the laser at an angle.